


Just as you are

by ArokuRaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Drama & Romance, Harem, Jealous teammates, M/M, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArokuRaita/pseuds/ArokuRaita
Summary: Kageyama gets hit in the head because of another Hinata's bad serve and the setter's personality changes completely. That will ensure chaos in Karasuno [shounen ai].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.  
> I'm translating one of my fics. The idea is based on a 'Hey Arnold' episode, when Helga hits her head and becomes a little girl for a day. Hope you like it, and if I made some mistakes, please feel free to correct me. English isn't my native language =)  
> Regards!

**1. It's not me, it's you**

"Idiot Hinata! Stop being so... idiot!"

As always, players number 9 and 10 were arguing. In the gym, during breaks, in front of the vending machine, during the entrance and exit of school, it was common to see them running, hitting each other or yelling silly stuff. Thus, nobody paid attention to them. Even the vice director gave up and didn't say anything to the volleyball team's captain. Keeping those two guys calm was a difficult task.

"You should learn more insults, Bakageyama", laughed Hinata while escaping from the setter.

"Hey, enough you two! Practice's gonna start!", announced Daichi, glaring ferociously to them. Silence fell immediately and practice was normal until it was time to practice serves.

As Asahi and Kageyama had powerful serves, they stayed apart of the team to practice other moves, while the rest hit balls again and again. Yamaguchi was steadily improving his floating serve, Tsukishima aimed better at difficult areas and Tanaka showed more aggressiveness. However, Hinata left much to be desired: the ball hit the net, left the court or fell a few steps in front of him. It was a mess.

Worried, Sugawara walked towards the boy and tried to cheer him up.

"Hinata, don't worry, you can..."

"Stupid Hinata! Stop fooling around!", Tobio shouted from the other side of the gym, interrupting his senpai.

"S-Shut up, Kageyama! Mind you own business", the red haired boy answered, annoyed. Suga smiled: Kageyama knew how to cheer up number 10.

"Well, try again, you won't lose anything", Sugawara said to the middle blocker.

Embolded by Sugawara-san's words and annoyed by Tobio's scolding, Hinata threw the ball into the air and, with a tremendous leap, hit it to the other side of the court. _Look at me, Kageyama, now it will pass!_ , he shouted to himself.

Everyone was open-mouthed:  it was like an Oikawa's serve! It was heading to the other side of the court with the speed of a lightning and the power of a train. Anyone who tried to stop it could be seriously injured.

_Isn't it silent all of a sudden?_ , Kageyama thought. As he had turned his back to the rest of the boys, he didn't see the number 10's magnificent serve. Nor the look of amazement -and then, horror- of his teammates. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Nishinoya's cry.

"DUCK, KAGEYA...!"

It was too late.

* * *

"Hinata, did you really want to hit Kageyama?", Daichi asked, nervous. Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai Jr. hurried up to Karasuno's infirmary and everyone surrounded the black haired setter, who was unconscious in the floor. Yachi and Kiyoko-san gave him first aid, but there wasn't much to do, except waiting.

"NO! I just wanted him to see my serve! Didn't you hear me calling at him?"

"We don't have telepathy, moron", Tsukishima said, shaking his head. Everyone imitated him. Shouyou paled.

"Does that mean... I didn't warn him?"

_He was so focused on Kageyama while serving, that, without wanting it, he threw the ball to him. Scary_ , Sugawara thought.

Sensei and Ukai arrived with people from the infirmary, which carefully checked Kageyama over and carried him to the hospital. There was a doctor too.

"We'll do some medical examinations at the hospital and we will let you know how he evolves", he assured, leaving them all in silence.

* * *

That night, Hinata couldn't sleep. His mother and sister tried to console him, but it was impossible: he felt really guilty. He never knew when he fell asleep, but it must have been late, because the next day he had big eye bags.

At school, he focused on getting class notes for his wounded teammate. He didn't want to go to volleyball classes, because he still hadn't recovered from the previous day, but he went anyway _. I'll say I'm sick, that's not a lie_ , he told to himself. At the gym, the whole team was waiting for him.

"We decided to use today's class to visit Kageyama at the hospital", Takeda-sensei announced cheerily.

"I want to go! But maybe Kageyama doesn't want to see me", Hinata sighed.

"You'll never know if you don't go with us", Suga smiled. The redhaired boy smiled back and walked with them to the hospital.

Once they got there, they went to the setter's room and found out he was sleeping. The doctor greeted them.

"Don't worry, your friend is perfectly fine and all the medical exams had positive results. It seems this kid has a very hard head".

_If he knew..._ , everyone thought.

"Can we see him?” Takeda-sensei asked.

"Of course, but in groups of two or three"

Tsukishima decided not to enter and Yamaguchi stood with him. Takeda sensei and coach Ukai spent a moment besides the boy and left. After them, Asahi, Daichi and Sugawara entered, then Kiyoko and Yachi, Nishinoya and Tanaka, and Ennoshita and his classmates. Hinata was the last one to visit Kageyama. Everyone else had been gone, after ask him if he felt all right. He wanted to stay close to the setter.

"I’m so sorry, Kageyama. I really didn't want to hit you. I'll never do it again... Wake up, please!" Shouyou's eyes began to tear up, but he dried them immediately.

By an inexplicable impulse, he took the hand of the young man who was sleeping peacefully in bed. Looking at him, Hinata blushed: Tobio's face was as sweet and relaxed as a baby's.

"I'd really love to see you always so calm. And that you would forgive me, too". Once the middle blocker said that, he let go Kageyama's hand and hastily left the room, to prevent a new wave of tears. What was happening to him? In the room, Kageyama clutched the hand Hinata had held.

* * *

"Kageyama?", Sugawara asked, looking at the gym's door. Class was just starting and the blackhaired boy was at the entrance, dressed for practice. He had a serious face, but not like before.

"Are you sure you can play so soon?", Takeda-sensei asked. Kageyama gave him a certificate signed by the doctor who attended him, where he expressed that the young man was perfectly fine, but that he had to be slowly integrated into practice.

"Well, if the doctor says there's no problem, maybe you can practice apart of the rest", coach Ukai said.

"Thank you very much, coach! I really want to play"

"I'm sure you do, Ka..." Ukai interrupted himself and looked at Kageyama, surprised. Takeda-sensei joined in, speechless. The young man smiled with candidness worthy of Sugawara. It was like a miracle.

He ran to a corner, unaware of the adult's surprise, and practiced passes on the wall. Puzzled, Yamaguchi approached him. He had already grown tired of floating serves and wanted to improve his receipts, but Tsukki wasn't interested.

"Eh... Kageyama? Would you like practising together how to receive?”

The freckled boy knew that Tobio could be harsh and prepared for the worst. That's why he was astonished when the other smiled and said "Sure, no problem!”

They spent a long time throwing passes at each other and laughing. If Tadashi did something wrong, his partner gave him support and vice versa.

"Hey, Kageyama, are you really feeling OK? I mean, the blow of the day before yesterday was strong..."

"I feel better than ever, Yamaguchi.  like I have had no worries whatsoever", the brun boy laughed. His teammate blushed.

_I didn't know this guy could be so kind. In fact, besides Sugawara-san, I can't believe there's someone like this. I don't know what to think. I don't remember feeling so happy talking with someone else, even with Tsukki_ , Tadashi thought.

In that moment, Hinata went to greet Kageyama. He didn't jump or shout as usual; he seemed a little remorseful and looked at the ground.

_Why does he come to interrupt? Just say 'hi' and go!_ , Yamaguchi mumbled to himself. It surprised him. Was it possible that he felt a little... jealous?

"Kageyama, I'm glad you're OK. Forgive me, please! I won't ever hit a bad serve again!"

"Eh? Don't worry, Hinata. It was painful, but I'm not mad at you". Once he said that, the dark haired setter smiled so brightly that made Hinata's (and Yamaguchi's) eyes sparkle.

* * *

When Tsukishima noted he had practiced enough, went and sat on the bench. He hadn't see Yamaguchi since a while ago. The freckled boy looked so excited to learn the jump float serve that he wasn't as close to him as before. _I think it's OK that both of us had our own space_ , the middle blocker thought indifferently.

Tsukishima looked around, when saw his friend practising receives with the odd pair. He tried to ignored them, but something in Yamaguchi's face draw his attention: he had the admiration look that he always reserved for Tsukki. _WHO IS HE LOOKING AT_ , his brain exclaimed, without an interrogation tone. In fact, it seemed as a war declaration.

It wasn't Hinata, that midget didn't have anything admirable. Kageyama neither, until he saw his smile. He felt nauseous.

_Yamaguchi is looking at that idiot... with that expression? And what does that innocent smile means? This can't continue_ , Kei thought. Annoyed, he threw his towel to the bench and went to the bathroom. His nausea was increasing.


	2. Made of crystal and caramel

Things didn't change much. Yamaguchi was still amazed at the big change in Kageyama's personality and Tsukishima's irritation was increasing. It wouldn't have been so terrible, but the freckled boy didn't stop talking about the dark haired one: Kageyama is so kind, Kageyama is so nice.

"Oh, I see you admire him so much. Don't you want to get closer to him?", the blond guy blurted out.

"N-No, Tsukki... It's no big deal. It's just that it amazes me..."

"Tch!"

After a pause, Yamaguchi tried again.

"Tsukki, I think you should give Kageyama an opportunity. I'm sure you'll like him. We could even... hang out with him! I think we would have a good time!"

The middle blocker's face grimaced in disgust.

"Frankly, Yamaguchi, I don't understand how you get those ideas about 'having a good time'. I'd rather hang out with people who think, you know".

"I-I'm sorry, Tsukki. It was just an idea".

"A very bad one, actually. Let's go back to the court, OK?"

"OK, Tsukki".

Kei didn't want to be so mean, but his childhood friend's insistence and excitement irritated him exceedingly. It was a kind of discomfort in the chest and the pit of the stomach. Was it related to the other day's nausea? Should he go to the doctor?

In fact, he sensed what was happening to him --his great intellect couldn't let something so obvious go by- but he would never admit it. Not even to himself.

 _I'm not jealous_ , he mumbled to himself.

* * *

The blond boy couldn't stop his best friend from talking to Kageyama from time to time, but at least he no longer spoke with devoted admiration about the setter. It was a big step.

Indifferently, he looked at Hinata. How would that shrimp react, now that his best friend and foe was gentler than a maid? He wasn't surprised to see that number 10 looked at number 9 with a funny face. It was as if he liked the change and repelled him at the same time. _It must be normal: he's so used to fight with that idiot, that now he doesn't know how to react. I hope that doesn't affect that oddball combo they have. It could go wrong for us_ , Kei reflected.

"Kageyama, give me a toss!", the red haired boy shouted in that moment.

"As you wish, Hinata", Tobio replied, smiling. His toss was perfect, as much or more than before receiving the serve in the head. Besides, Hinata was able to direct the ball without problem to the other side of the net. He had a strange feeling: as if, instead of being the one who trusted 100% in Kageyama, it was he who gave all his confidence to him. That idea made him blush.

"What did you think about the toss, Hinata?", Tobio asked. He was serious, but relaxed. _It's strange to see him without his frown. And he's so thoughtful..._ , the short boy thought.

"Eh, it was very good. Awesome", he replied. Number 9's eyes lit up.

"Really? I'm glad!"

At the other side of the court, Tsukishima couldn't help but smile at the sight of Hinata's stupid facial expression. It was the funniest thing about this whole mess.

* * *

"Kageyama, how about you practice some tosses for the team?", Sugawara asked, when it became clear that the first year setter had recovered (at least, physically).

Tobio nodded and started making tosses to everyone. Many smiled when they spiked their shot, because it was as if Kageyama had made them especially for them. Even Tsukishima was about to smile, but managed to suppress it. Yamaguchi was thrilled to see him: _Maybe now he'll accept Kageyama!_

Also, Asahi was very happy with those tosses. It gave the impression that not even three Aone clones could stop him.

"How was that toss, Asahi-san?", the younger setter consulted, shyly.

"E-Excellent! It was just as I needed it: high and a little away from the net", the third year smiled. Kageyama's way of being used to scare him, because he was very sharp and intense when saying or asking things. Besides, since he always seemed angry, the third year worried about talking to him. However, now he was so sweet and nice that he wanted to share more with him. This boy would never laugh at his crystal heart. Asahi looked at him and smiled.

* * *

For Kageyama, other people's (and his own) feelings had always been a mystery. He didn't know it and had lived well with his ignorance. However, when he woke up in the hospital with a headache and discovered that he couldn't remember what had happened before, almost burst out crying. He knew who he was, what he did, who his classmates were and everything, but something was wrong with him. That 'something' had disappeared or changed in his chest. It was like waking up in someone else's life. Confused, he decided to sleep.

It was during his deepest sleep when a hand squeezed his. It was soft and warm and conveyed a great peace. He felt as if the owner of that hand loved him so much that couldn't contain himself or herself, although the hospitalized young man's mind translated it as 'a volleyball that inflates until it bursts and fill the room with more volleyballs'. _I want to meet that person_ , he said in the dream.

Upon awakening, feelings of others and his own remained unknown to Tobio, and he still ignored that. But that 'something' that tormented him had become pleasant. The setter thought it was like a pink volleyball, made of cotton candy. If he had had a minimum of intrapersonal intelligence, he would have said that it was the desire to give back, multiplied, the love he had received in the dream to the person with the warm hands. His or her help had arrived at the right time.

* * *

Tobio watched Karasuno's ace from afar and his smile made him feel comfortable, so he responded likewise. The third year boy turned red to the ears, but Kageyama didn't notice or realize what that could mean. However, two people who were at a certain distance did notice it.

"Hey, Asahi-san! Nice spike!", Nishinoya shouted, cheerily. Azumane looked at him, still smiling, but he froze: the libero's eyes didn't share that joy.

"Er, t-thank you, Noya-san!"

On the other hand, Hinata watched it all seriously. As his intellect wasn't very keen for this kind of situations, he relied on his instinct. And it was sending an alarm signal. Why?

* * *

Hinata and Nishinoya had to stay in the gym to tidy it up. “If you want, I'll wait for you”, Kageyama had told the red haired boy, but he told him to leave without him: “I don't know how long it will take, so don't worry about me”. He felt a bit regretful, but it was for the better. Thus, the setter could rest.

What worried him was his senpai's expression. The slender libero looked paler than usual and tidied the gym with an incredible speed. Each of his pores exuded anxiety and a desire to run away. Shouyou gulped.

"Noya-san, if you need to leave, you can do it. I'll stay"

The libero's eyes lit for a moment, but then went out.

"No. As a senpai, I can't leave you all the responsibility. Besides, we're almost done".

A few minutes later, they were ready. They handed the key to the gym to the school manager and Hinata went to get his bike.

"Hinata, I must get ahead, see you tomorrow! Thanks for everything!", Yuu shouted, running towards the exit. Shouyou waved goodbye and walked slowly. Why would he be in such a hurry?

 _Maybe he needed to go to the bathroom, but he would have gone to the gym's, or maybe he's one of those people who cannot do number two anywhere other than his house_ , he thought, laughing.

Near a park, he saw two boys wearing the black jacket of Karasuno's volleyball club. Both were tall, but the eldest had long, loose hair. The other had short, jet-black hair. He frowned and decided to follow them.

He didn't know that someone else had the same idea.

* * *

"I hope it doesn't bother you that I have asked you to walk you home, Kageyama. I thought that maybe something could happen to you... You know, since you were hospitalized...", Asahi hesitated.

"No problem, Asahi-san. I think you're a good company", the young man replied.

Althought the setter was younger than him and was sweeter than before, Azumane still felt nervous. Or was it guilt? He always went home with Nishinoya, but this time he betrayed him... _No, it's not betrayal! Nothing happens if, for once, I go home with another person_ , he scolded himself.

Yuu's energy used to dazzle him. The little libero was so wild and bright that illuminated all the faults of the timid giant. Daichi found it funny, but Asahi didn't. Yuu's personality was not only a blow to his self-esteem, but to his crotch. _And it's literal... Sometimes, next to Noya-san, I feel like I'm less of a man, as if I wasn't able to protect anyone_ , the ace reflected. It was worth taking distance from time to time.

"Are you OK, Asahi-san? You seem upset about something", Kageyama muttered.

"Ah! It's nothing. I was just thinking.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, whatever it may be, Asahi-san"

"I hope so"

They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, Asahi had the annoying feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned around: there was no one behind or at the sides. Although he could see that he was alone with Kageyama (he blushed when he remembered it), he still felt two huge eyes piercing his skull.

"Asahi-san, at the next traffic light we part ways, right? I was very happy that you walked with me! Although we haven't been able to talk much...", Tobio said, taking his senpai out of his paranoid ideas.

 _Argh, what a fool I am! I started thinking about so many stupid things that I didn't enjoy the walk... Maybe he thinks I'm an idiot_. The traffic light looked closer and closer. Asahi knew he wanted to say something to his companion, but he didn't know what. Or how.

Without thinking, he raised his hand and touched Kageyama's cheek. His dark blue eyes opened wide when he felt his touch.

"I've felt very good with you. I really like your current way of being, Kageyama. And I'd like to know you more", Asahi murmured.

The setter remained silent, although a light blush tinted his face.

"I'm sorry I was so abrupt, but I needed to say it", the third year apologized, walking away awkwardly. "See you tomorrow".

As he watched Asahi walk home, Kageyama lightly touched the cheek that he had caressed.

It wasn't the hand from the dream.

* * *

"Dammit, Asahi-san", Nishinoya mumbled. He was hiding in a small street, a few meters from the traffic light where everything had happened. Although he didn't hear anything, he knew that the Karasuno's ace had been delighted with Kageyama's new personality. _He's so sweet, so kind, so like him... And so different from me..._

Tears came to his eyes and he dried them with rage.

He heard the noise of a bicycle through the main street. Hinata was approaching him, as if nothing had happened.

"Don't be stupid, they'll see you".

"They're already gone, Noya-san", the red haired boy replied.

After a pause, the libero asked:

"Were you following me?"

Hinata doubted.

"I saw Kageyama and Asahi-san walking together and decided to follow them. Then, I saw that you were a little ahead of me. I’m sorry".

"Don’t apologize. That must be done by another person".

Number 10 had never seen his teammate so furious. He didn't want to know how this wild guy was when he got angry. He felt sorry for Asahi-san, but he was more worried about Kageyama's physical integrity.

"Er... Noya-san?” The libero looked at Hinata. His reddened eyes were really frightening. "I just want to tell you that Kageyama's not to blame. He's like that because of my serve"

Yuu looked at him in silence. With his black gakuran and red T-shirt, he looked like a crow with his chest covered in blood.

"It doesn't matter, Shouyou. See you tomorrow".

Nishinoya passed by him and walked away. Hinata got on his bicycle and pedaled to his house. He still felt the alarm ringing in the depths of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  And here I wanted to write a comedy...


	3. And she too?

****That night, Hinata couldn't sleep either. This time, was another feeling: he had seen Asahi-san and Kageyama, and the first had been too affectionate with the setter. Well, that was their problem, but... why did he worry so much? Asahi-san didn't need to do that. Then he remembered Noya-san's expression and felt worse. Maybe the ace hadn't thought about his friend's feelings?

He slept late at night, trying to find an answer that never came.

The next day, there was some tension in Karasuno's gym. Asahi and Nishinoya barely spoke, althought that didn't affect their game style. However, it was strange that the second year boy didn't praise Asahi's spikes and that he didn't blush. Sugawara looked at them, worried. First and second years maybe wouldn't notice, but Daichi would. If that tension was transferred to volleyball, it would be serious. Should I talk to them, or better wait for more information?, he asked to himself.

On the other hand, Tanaka had a long face. After practicing some spikes, he went to sit on the bench and drink some water.

"You know, Sugawara-san? There's something bothering me", he started.

"What is it, Tanaka?"

"I don't like the current Kageyama. It's true that he smiles more and is nicer, but... I find him very weak". After a pause, he added: "I'm not saying that kind people are weak! His passes are good, but no longer have energy, got it?"

"I think I do, Tanaka. Let's hope it's just a momentary side effect".

I hope this can be resolved before it affects the whole team, the third setter said to himself.

* * *

Kiyoko Shimizu preferred to stay apart from men, because sometimes they could be annoying. She knew that many people watched her from afar, but that attention made her feel uncomfortable. Because her mere presence was enough, they didn't even care if she spoke. She also understood that they could feel intimidated, but if they wanted her so much, why didn't they bother doing anything, instead of looking at her like fools? Didn't they realize that she would never develop an interest in them if they did that?

That's why she had the same attitude with the vollyeball club guys. Most of them had eyes only for volleyball and just a couple of the 12 team members professed to her their undying love, but usually they treated her like a sister. She felt comfortable with them and, although the first year boys were too small for her, she liked them.

That day was the cleaning shift for the freshmen. Tsukishima behaved especially unpleasant with Kageyama, who responded with a smile to all his provocations, while Yamaguchi and Hinata looked at each other nervously. Kiyoko knew that the setter had changed quite a bit after Hinata's failed serve, but she hadn't paid attention to his behavior. It reminded him of Sugawara.

Finally, the blonde got bored with Kageyama and, after saying goodbye, left the room with Yamaguchi, who turned to look at Tobio all the time.

"Wow, Kageyama, didn't it bother you that Tsukishima told you all those things?", Kiyoko asked, impressed. She imagined how the setter would have reacted before the accident.

Hinata was speechless. Kiyoko-senpai was talking to Kageyama? Although he had nothing to do with the conversation, he blushed.

"No, Shimizu-senpai. Maybe he was going through a hard time. Besides, nothing he said seemed offensive to me. He mentioned that I was a king, and the rest, my vassals. Isn't it absurd?"

"Yes. Actually, you would be a kind king now, wouldn't you?"

"Now? Yes, I think..." the young man hesitated.

Kageyama's expression had turned sad. Shimizu was worried. Did she say something bad?

"I'm sorry, I said something strange...", she apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that I don't remember many things, but I'm fine", the brun boy encouraged her and, addressing Hinata (who was already prepared to apologize for the umpteenth time), he added: "Don't even think about apologizing again or something! The past is in the past. Also, I feel excellent".

Well, if he said it, then there were no more reasons to worry...

"Kageyama, would you like to walk home with me?", the red haired boy asked, cheerfully. His friend said 'yes' with a smile and they left the gym together.

Kiyoko stayed in the gym with a pensive expression. Actually, was it so important if the first setter was two years younger than her? She just wanted to get closer to him and talk, nothing more. For the first time, she felt interest in someone of the opposite sex. And it was someone who could speak to her normally, without hidden intentions! With a smile, she left the room and took the key to the school manager.

* * *

She tried to go unnoticed, but it was difficult. Shimizu greeted the young setter more often, smiled at him, sometimes talked to him and looked at him during class. However, she didn't notice changes in Kageyama's attitude, so she decided to go one step further: take him bentos. That way, she could see more closely his features and appreciate that sweet laugh that had been hidden for so long. The boy was grateful and devoured each of her bentos. Although he continued to meet with Hinata for lunch, he spoke more with Kiyoko, who seemed much more cheerful than before.

Their closeness was unnoticed by Nishinoya, because his attention was focused on another person, but not for Tanaka (nor for Asahi and Yamaguchi, who also tried to prepare bentos, with relatively good results). If Tanaka was already struggling with the new Kageyama, now he flatly detested it.

“I'm going to restore that weakling's personality with my spikes", he mumbled during a break, with his face contorted by rage. "Now he's not just a weakling, he's taking Kiyoko-san away from me!"

"She never was yours to begin with", Sugawara said next to him, but the sophomore ignored him.

"I don't know what to do, Suga-san. It's hard for me to focus. I'm happy to see her smile and I'm content to be ignored, but when those smiles are for another...  It hurts"

The third year setter looked at him seriously. It seemed Tanaka's infatuation wasn't superficial. At least, that was evident in his eyes. Maybe it was better not to mention the bentos...

However, he realized anyway. And the explosion would've been great if Daichi hadn't been nearby. The captain dragged the furious wing spiker out of the gym when the latter noticed that Kiyoko was delivering a beautifully wrapped lunch to the first year setter (It's not the hand of the dream, Tobio thought at that moment). Some shouts were heard through the closed door and then there was silence. When Sugawara decided to go out looking for them, Sawamura came in with Tanaka behind. The two looked serious and, throughout the class, didn't talk about it.

At the end of the day, Tsukishima approached to Tanaka.

"It seems that they nagged at you a lot, huh?"

The older one glared at him.

"Wanna fight? Huh?!"

"Not at all. I suppose the King of the Court has you fed up..."

"Don't talk to me about that... that weakling!"

"Calm down, I can't stand him either. At least, two of us feel the same"

"Three", a voice said behind them. It was Nishinoya, who had been listening to them. "If you have any idea to return him to his old personality, count me in".

"We haven't thought anything yet. But we must be cautious, think carefully  about it...", Tsukishima explained, until Noya-san and Tanaka interrupted him with a more direct idea: Hinata-style kicks.

"We'll throw the ball to him until old Kageyama comes back!"

It was an interesting idea and even Tsukki agreed. But when they tried, Tobio's fans didn't like it at all and they got angry. Hinata remained silent. He had planned to do the same before, but he didn't dare. Now he saw it was useless.

When Daichi considered that Tobio's trio of detractors was going too far, the idea died. Kageyama left the tensions behind with a sweet smile, but these worsened...


	4. Help me, captain!

Although Hinata wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, even he realized that Kageyama's situation was almost out of control. If it hadn't been for Sawamura, the first year setter would've ended with a traumatic brain injury thanks to Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Tanaka's idea. Added to the blow he had already received because of Hinata.  _This seems like a nightmare, I have to talk to him and ask him to try to be like before_ , he thought.

Classes advanced as always. Then, it was the volleyball class' hours and the afternoon improved for the red haired boy, but as soon as he set foot in the gym, he felt chills. Tension was still among his teammates.

"Hey, Kageyama, can I talk outside with you for a moment?", he asked, while they were resting after a hard workout.

"Sure, Hinata"

Once outside, Hinata took a deep breath before speaking. It would have been easier if Kageyama had hurried or insulted him as before, but now he looked at him innocently. Why was it so hard to talk?

"You see... You're a very nice guy, but I think we're not used to that. That's why I wanted to know if it's possible for you to be more aggressive..."

He looked at the tall young man and regretted having opened his mouth. His dark blue eyes showed an enormous sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that... I don't know how to be otherwise... For some reason, I feel like I should be like this. I'm sure I wasn't happy before. Now I'm at peace with myself and with others. Is it so bad?"

Shouyou blushed, embarrassed. He moved his hands in a gesture of denial.

"No, no, no, Kageyama, you're wrong! You're great like this, really. You are..." He couldn't finish the sentence; he had too many adjectives stuck in his throat. And each one of them was romantic...

Kageyama laughed, relieved.

"I'm very happy, Hinata! If you want, I can try to be aggressive, but it'll be really difficult for me"

The middle blocker sighed. He didn't want to force a change in him and, as he struggled to find his voice, he discovered that he didn't want Kageyama to be the same as before. If necessary, he would fight against his own teammates, only to defend and protect his friend. He lowered his eyes, discouraged: "It's not like that".

"What do you think if... if I'm nice just to you? I'll try not to talk much with others, but with you, I'll show myself as I am". While saying that, he gave him an adorable smile. In less than a second, Shouyou forgot all his worries.

"Deal!" Hinata replied, smiling back.

When they got to the gym, number 10 could notice two bad vibes' flows. One came from Tanaka, Tsukishima and Nishinoya, who watched him with suspicion. The other one was more powerful: Yamaguchi, Asahi and Kiyoko-san's eyes sent it. Were they jealous?  _This will be impossible_ , he thought, with anguish.

* * *

When everyone left, Daichi and Suga stayed to tidy the gym.

"Tension within the team has increased, Daichi. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah. I thought having a 'problem guy' like Kageyama would be a challenge, but now that he's kinder seems to be worse than when he was in high school".

"Well, I think he even improved his grades, because more people want to help him. At least, that's what Yachi and Hinata told me".

Daichi stopped passing the mop on the floor and stretched, hands on his back.

"Why is this happening, Suga? You are much sweeter than Kageyama, but you don't cause such a ruckus. You could teach him..."

"'Sweet' isn't a good adjective for a man, Daichi"

The team's captain took again his mop and smiled to his teammate.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it"

The grey haired boy laughed, blushing. Nothing had happened with Sawamura, they hadn't even talked about their feelings, but there were the looks, the smiles, the flirting...  _It's a matter of time_ , the setter thought,  _but I would prefer it if Daichi took the first step. That way, I'd feel more secure... I don't want to force him_.

Suddenly, Hinata opened the gym's door, with Kageyama holding his hand. The dark haired setter had his eyes wide open, as if he didn't understand what was going on around him.

"Sawamura-san, Suga-san! Sorry for interrupting you! The thing is that they started arguing with Kageyama and getting close to him, so I thought I could hide him here for a while..."

"Who?" the captain asked as he put on his jacket. His face was grim.

"Er... Kageyama's lovers and haters"

"OK. I'm going to make them clear a few things..."

"Daichi, if you want, I can go" Sugawara went ahead. Perhaps the captain's bad temper could make matters worse. In addition, dialogue is best for complicated situations. After a few moments, the captain agreed.

"I won't be late. Meanwhile, Hinata, Kageyama, can you help Sawamura-san finishing the cleanup? We would appreciate it"

Both of them nodded emphatically and got to work. After a few minutes, Shouyou tightened his stomach. The tension from which he had fled with Tobio had passed him the bill. With a small voice, he asked permission to use the bathroom and, when Daichi gave it to him, ran at full speed.

"Hinata is a very nervous guy, don't you think?" the senior said, mostly to break the ice with his kouhai.

"Maybe, but he's very brave and cheerful. I'm happy that he's my friend", Kageyama replied, looking towards the place where his partner had run.

Daichi laughed.

"I don't know if 'brave' is the best word, but is true that he faces his fears and overcomes them. That's very important"

Kageyama nodded and kept talking about Hinata, while a big smile was forming on his face. Sawamura, felt strange. Not because the 'King of the court' was smiling without causing fear, but because of the sweetness' sensation his whole being was transmitting. He wanted to care for him, protect him, caress him...

_Even more than to Suga_. That idea made him tremble a bit.

"I think... I'm going to see how Sugawara is doing out there" Daichi murmured, suddenly. Tobio cringed.

"Please, senpai! Don't let the others in yet!"

Sawamura turned around and saw true fear in his kouhai's blue almond-shaped eyes. Without even thinking, he got closer to Tobio and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Er... Captain, is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you"

"Oh, alright..."

It was just a hug. His kouhai was frightened and it meant nothing, but... Why was his heart beating so fast, then?

* * *

While returning from the bathroom, Hinata saw his team captain hugging Kageyama.  _What is Sawamura-senpai doing?_ , he asked to himself, paling. The first year setter had a calm expression, but he wasn't smiling. Before he could do or say anything, the gym door opened and Sugawara entered, looking slightly back.

"Well, Daichi. I talked to the guys and they agreed to a truce, so Kageyama will be quiet for a while..."

The captain turned white and separated from his kouhai, but not in time. Suga had already turned to look at him and noticed the hug and his friend's guilty look. Something in his expression made Hinata to tremble with fear.

_It's the same look of Kageyama's haters..._


	5. The Great King attacks

Neither Coach Ukai nor Professor Takeda knew what was happening. Yachi could sense that something was wrong, but she didn't know how serious the situation was. Hinata did and was terrified, because the tension that afflicted Asahi-san, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kiyoko-san and Tanaka had reached the team's captain and Sugawara-san.

The last thing was the worst of all. The only ones who could've done something to throw the bad vibes back in the team had fallen victim to Kageyama's charm.  _This is already too much; I don't imagine anything worse... Oh wait, I shouldn't think like that_ , Hinata told himself as he rested in a corner of the gym.

He looked at his teammates: Yamaguchi encouraged Tsukki, but he looked at Kageyama (the red haired boy felt a twinge of jealousy); Asahi and Noya-san played well together, but didn't look at each other; Tanaka made intimidating faces to the number 9, who didn't consider himself alluded to, and Sawamura tried to look as little as possible at Tobio while Sugawara fixed his eyes on the captain.  _Can we play matches with other schools if we are that uncomfortable?_  His response didn't take long to arrive.

"Guys, good news! I just got Aobajohsai to play a practice game with us! What do you think?", Takeda-sensei exclaimed, once he got to the gym.

Although the boys showed some excitement, it wasn't the cheerful response he expected.

"Oh, it seems it wasn't a very good idea..." the teacher started to apologize, shyly.

"No! It's not that, Takeda-sensei, it's just that we're worried about our classes. They've been a bit difficult, right, guys?" Suga answered, looking at the others with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"In that case, don't worry; I can help you when you want. The match will be in three more days, so let's prepare" Takeda said.

_Are we going to face the Great King in this state?_ , Hinata thought.

Oh god.

* * *

When they were leaving school, Kageyama approached Hinata to return home together. The middle blocker was conscious that all the team's eyes were fixed on him, some with displeasure and others with envy and jealousy (those scared him the most). He tried to ignore them as best he could, until he was away from school. Only there he calmed down and listened to what his friend was saying.

"So that's why this match is so important for me", Tobio finished.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama, I didn't listen well what you were saying"

The brun boy made a pout similar to the one he did in Kitagawa Daiichi, but now he looked like an upset girl. It was 'kawaii'.  _Kageyama, 'kawaii'?_  That idea was so extreme that Shouyou didn't even laugh. He blushed completely.

"I knew you were distracted! I just said that I haven't seen my senpai from Kitagawa Daiichi for a long time and I'm worried about my performance during the match. He wasn't nice to me, but I'd like us to make up. And I want to apologize for any damage I could've done to him before".

_It's incredible what a ball hit in the head can do to a person_ , Shouyou thought, amazed. This time he had heard and understood almost everything, but he couldn't help but be distracted. Being near Kageyama had that effect.

"I doubt you've hurt him, Kageyama. Also, you're an excellent player. You won't have any problem"

_But you will with your own team_ , Hinata told himself, hiding his sadness.

"Thanks for encouraging me, Hinata. I don't know what I'd do without you!". Suddenly, the setter gave him an affectionate hug. A tingle ran down the smaller one's spine and reddened his cheeks. Laughing, he looked back. Luckily, no one had seen them. That would've meant a sure death.

* * *

The big day came and, as Hinata had feared, tension was still on his team, but they didn't show it on their faces. When they arrived at the Seijou gymnasium, the opposing team was already doing preheating exercises on the court.

"Are you nervous, Kageyama?" Hinata asked, touching his own abdomen unconsciously.

"Not really, and you?"

"Just a bit..."

The coaches greeted each other, as well as the players. Every player from Seijou was shocked when approaching Kageyama, who smiled warmly at them.

"Hi, Tobio-chan, why are you so kind? Did someone hit you in the head or something?"

"That's right, Oikawa-san", Kageyama replied.

"It was unintentional...", Hinata added. The eldest didn't know what to answer.

When the match began, Karasuno played as if their confidence between them remained intact. So much so, that Shouyou lost his nervousness in a few minutes.

The match ended in the third set with Aobajohsai's victory. During the game, Oikawa pointed his serves towards Kageyama quite often, but he received them all without problem and still smiling.  _What's wrong with my stupid kouhai? Was the hit on the head true?_ , Seijou captain asked himself. His doubts turned into irritation, and this was the fuel that allowed them to win.

After the formal farewell, Oikawa went after Kageyama.

"Hey, why did you smile during the whole game? You wanted to see me so much?", he joked, still a little irritated.

"Actually, yes. I haven't seen you for a long time, senpai. Also, I wanted to take the opportunity to apologize if I did something wrong, because you were always mad at me". With that said, the dark haired boy bowed. Oikawa couldn't be more surprised. Was he mocking him, perhaps?

"I don't understand what this is about... But I want you to know that a bow isn't enough to forgive you. Your only presence irritates me!"

He expected a furious look from Tobio, an annoyance's pout or, finally, a contemptuous 'tch'. That's why, when Oikawa noticed that his kouhai's eyes were almost flooded with tears, he repented immediately. He tried to say something, but was paralyzed with surprise.

"I ... uh, I should go. I'm sorry, senpai". Kageyama muttered, and then ran after his team.

_What has just happened?,_  Oikawa asked himself, shocked.

* * *

Later that day, Kageyama and Hinata walked home. The former didn't want to talk about what had happened with his senpai after the practice game, but the latter could see that it hadn't gone well because of his reddened eyes. Hinata decided to respect his companion's silence and, during the walk, told him funny stories about Natsu.

Suddenly, they saw Oikawa on the way. He still wore his school uniform and didn't have his usual petulant expression.

"Tobio-chan, I was waiting for you. Got a minute?"

Kageyama stopped short, while his friend dropped his bike and faced the older student.

"What are you doing here, Gra... Oikawa? Don't you dare bother Kageyama!"

"Calm down, Chibi chan, I just want to talk to him. Alone"

"Don't worry, Hinata, it won't be long" Tobio added.

Reluctantly, Shouyou lifted his bike and climbed on it.

"I'll be around, Kageyama. If he does something bad to you, let me know". Then, he went away.

"What did you want to tell me, Oikawa-san?"

"First of all, I apologize for my behavior after the game. I didn't think you were going to be so upset. You didn't react like that before". With great difficulty, Tooru managed to make something like a reverence.

"No problem, many people say that I'm different from before... But it hurt me to know that my presence irritated you so much"

Uneasy, Oikawa put his hands in his pockets. It was like giving explanations to his girlfriends.

"Well, it always bothered me that you were a volleyball genius, while I had to practice double or triple to get somewhere", he muttered, looking away.  _There it is, I said it, so what? If he mocks me, I'll punch him_ , he thought.

"So that means we can't be friends, right?"

Tooru looked at the young man. Was he really worried about something so minimal? His face showed real grief, as if that lack of friendship hurt him. Besides... For years he didn't notice his kouhai's face. He had nice features. Those eyes were more beautiful than those of Karasuno's manager... And his lips... Why was he noticing it now?

"Apart from Iwa-chan, I don't have many friends. And he always hits me, as you well know. I have a terrible personality, you'd have a bad time if we were friends", he replied, crossing his fingers.

_Just say that you understand it and go, for your own good._

"Oh, I could handle it. I have always admired you, Oikawa-san"

Oikawa sighed. It couldn't be that terrible, could it? After all, Kageyama had such simple tastes that they could talk about volleyball and nothing else.

In addition, he had to catch up with his role as senpai...

"Very well, then. Let's be friends, Tobio-chan. From now on, you can call me Tooru, but only when we're alone, okay?"

"I understand, Oikawa-san. Thank you very much! Let's get together one of these days... I'll give you my cell phone number..."

* * *

After a while, Kageyama walked away with Hinata at his side. The red haired boy didn't look very happy with his friend's decision and Oikawa understood him completely. Anyway, he smiled.

_See you, Tobio-chan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and kudos! ^_^ I hope you like the next chapters.


	6. Karasuno divided

None of the hands he had touched (or that had touched him) during the last few weeks was the one he had been waiting for so eagerly. Tobio couldn't know if their owners were sincere or not, but the memory of his dream still was a guide. But it was fading away, little by little, and the effort to bring it back was a bit difficult than before. _I must hurry_ , he thought, but couldn't know why.

Another topic that didn't leave his thoughts was his friendship with Oikawa-san. They had sent some text messages to each other, but they didn't set a date to join yet. Aobajohsai's student was very busy. Besides, Hinata still thought that meeting him was a bad idea. Kageyama tried to change his mind, without result. _Why is he so stubborn?_ , he asked to himself. Before falling asleep, Tobio wondered how Oikawa's hands would be like...

* * *

When the brun boy closed his house's front door to go to school, he heard a familiar voice from the street.

"Hi, Tobio-chan"

"To... Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?", he asked, surprised.

"You can tell me Tooru, we are alone", the older one smiled. "It's just that my morning classes were suspended, so I decided to see you for a while".

"Thank you... You could've warned me..."

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

With a shy smile, Kageyama walked with the third-year student. He didn't know what was wrong, but his heart was beating fast and his cheeks felt hot. _I think I'm going to catch a cold_ , he thought, worried. If he didn't take care of himself, he couldn't play volleyball.

For his part, Tooru didn't dare to look at him. It was true that he wanted to surprise his kouhai, but the real surprised was him when he saw that a soft blush was spreading across Kageyama's face. Not even the beauty of his ex-girlfriend had caused him similar feelings. _I shouldn't have come to see him, how am I going to concentrate for the rest of the day?_ , Oikawa thought.

"Hey, Tobio, I was watching my schedule and I'm free this Saturday morning. If you want, we could get together and go somewhere".

The young one's eyes lit up.

"For real? It would be great! Is it good at ten o'clock in the morning?"

Tooru agreed and, after setting the meeting point, he waved him goodbye. Although there was an hour to go to the second class, he needed to get away from the Karasuno's setter. He could barely contain his desire to hold him in his arms. _It doesn't matter, I can do it this Saturday_.

Turning around to go back the way he had come, he saw Chibi-chan pedaling (and frowning) towards him. Oikawa didn't flinch.

When he was close to the setter, Hinata stopped.

"Ah, hello, Chibi-chan", Oikawa said, feigning indifference.

"I know you were with Kageyama! What were you doing? Don't you dare to hurt him!"

Aobajohsai's setter looked at him, surprised. How could he wish to harm his kouhai, if he was so sweet?

"If you think I can throw a serve to his head, don't worry, I won't", he replied coldly. Hinata shrunk a little and Oikawa smiled to himself.

"Just don't play with his feelings, okay?". Without waiting for an answer, he pedaled at full speed to his school.

Tooru watched him. That brat would be a problem. He'd have to deal with him before his appointment with Tobio.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

That was the first thing Iwaizumi asked when Tooru arrived at the second class at school. The brown haired young man smiled innocently.

"I was just visiting a friend, Iwa-chan"

"Oikawa, apart from me, you have no friends. Do you think I don't know?"

"Why are you so mean to me? Okay, I went to see Tobio-chan for a while".

Hajime was dumbfounded.

"Kageyama? Didn't you hate him for being a genius? Since when are you both friends?"

"Iwa-chan, you're asking a lot of questions and class is about to start. I'll explain later!"

He knew he was behaving like a mom, but he wanted to know more. Why was Tooru so interested in a kouhai he despised for so long? It's true, his childhood friend was strange, he had crazy ideas and an unpleasant personality when there were no girls nearby, but he didn't usually change his mind about someone so quickly.

_Maybe he realized that his contempt hid feelings of love..._ , thought Aobajohsai's vicecaptain. Weary, he shook his head. He hated feeling like that, jealous and annoyed. And, above all, he hated to admit that his feelings for his childhood friend went beyond friendship.

He realized it when he was in Kitagawa Daiichi. He was struck by the perseverance and passion that his friend put in volleyball and his smile and luminous look, for some reason, accelerated his heartbeat. Although he punched Oikawa since the beginning of their friendship (especially when he made him lose patience), after being aware of his feelings, Hajime began to punch him out of frustration. _Why do I like this idiot so much?_ He couldn't help it.

During a break, Oikawa told almost everything to his best friend. Obviously, he hid the feelings for Kageyama that had blossomed in him. They were too new. However, Iwaizumi read them. When classes ended, he approached Tooru.

"Are you going home?"

"No, I'll go see Tobio-chan for a little while, so leave without me"

A knock on his head made him whimper.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"OK, OK, it's not that bad either, Iwa-chan... Well, bye!"

Hajime watched his friend's slender figure move away from him. When Oikawa was out of sight, he followed him.

* * *

"Oh, it's Oikawa-san from Aobajohsai!", some girls from Karasuno exclaimed when they saw the tall young man arrive. He smiled at them kindly, but inside, was burning with anxiety. _If he sees me surrounded like this, he won't come near me, I'm sure_ , he thought, anguished.

Suddenly, he saw Tobio and Hinata passing by. The funniest thing is that the black haired boy was also surrounded by some teammates: the bearded ace, the floating serve's freckled boy and the beautiful Kiyoko-san.

"Excuse me, girls, I have to say hello to a friend", Tooru apologized, smiling sweetly. They let him go with a sigh, but Tobio's companions, who looked like his guardians, glared at him. Among them, it even seemed that Hinata was happy to see him.

"How are you, Tobio-chan? I see you're full of love".

"Ah! Yes, Oikawa-san. They agreed to accompany me home"

"I'm glad you have time, guys. I suppose you'll be able to win us in the next game. We've practiced to beat you in just two sets" the third-year-old said, still smiling. Azumane and Tadashi gasped.

During several minutes, Oikawa showed them his dark side. If Iwaizumi had been by his side, he'd have hit him a couple of times to make him behave. But he wasn't there, so he enjoyed making Yamaguchi and Asahi feel guilty with his excellent test results and tireless volleyball practices. Kageyama tried to change the subject, unsuccessfully. Pale, the two boys said goodbye and fled to their homes to improve, at least, their academic results. Kiyoko-san was tougher. Oikawa's techniques for blushing girls were useless and his charm was shattered by her indifference.

"Wow, Kiyoko-san, you're a very strict manager. I wonder how the little one is... What's her name? Yachi-chan? I'd love to see her someday. I bet she's adorable"

Shimizu's face paled a bit.

"You wouldn't dare to approach her" the young girl hissed. _Ah, I found her Achilles' heel_ , Oikawa laughed to himself.

"That's up to her. I know! I'll introduce myself to her right now" Then, he turned around and walked towards Karasuno, but a hand held him back.

"I'm afraid that that won't be possible today"

The young woman said goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama, ignored Aobajohsai's setter and went back to school, where Yachi was tidying with the rest of the team.

Hinata couldn't believe it. Grand King was a true expert in the arts of manipulation! How could he defend Kageyama from someone like that?

"Do you really want to befriend Yachi, Oikawa-san? I can introduce you both"

Shouyou and Tooru looked tenderly at Karasuno's setter. Current Tobio was too innocent!

"Don't worry, Tobio-chan. I don't want Kiyoko-san to be upset".

Then he looked at Shouyou. Oikawa's smile was still pleasant, but his eyes were cold and calculating. He knew he couldn't get rid of the annoying number 10, but was already used to his presence, so he decided to ignore him. At the same time, Hinata tried to hold the older one's gaze with courage, although he wanted to run away. It wasn't the fear that a strong player would've inspired to him... It was as if a snake was waiting for the best moment to attack him.

* * *

Hidden behind some trash bins, in a passage near the street where the trio was walking, Iwaizumi watched. Oikawa's return had been quick. When they passed in front of the passage, the young man left his hideout. Tooru was too close to his 'stupid kouhai' and had a hand on his shoulder. Unwittingly, Iwaizumi felt a twinge of jealousy. He stood on the sidewalk, watching until the three of them were out of sight.

"You're Iwaizumi from Aobajohsai, right? What are you doing here?" a voice asked behind him. When he turned around, he saw a Karasuno's volleyball team member, Sugawara.

"Nothing really"

"I saw that Oikawa left with Kageyama and Hinata... Do you know anything about it?", the gray haired boy asked. His expression was so serious that Hajime felt a chill.

"He told me that now he's friends with Kageyama, but I don't understand why, if he has always despised him", the young man replied, without thinking.

"Well... A few weeks ago, Hinata hit Kageyama in the head with a serve and his personality changed, so now he's kinder. At the beginning it was fine, but this has brought us problems as a team. Some love him and others... well, don't love him that much. It's as if he had taken away our best friends. I know it sounds ridiculous, but..."

"No, it's not ridiculous. I really get it"

There was a pause. Suga understood that Iwaizumi had to sort his ideas out, whatever they were, but it was likely that he felt the same as Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima and him.

"If this Kageyama is... so charming as to have dazzled Oikawa, what can we do?"

Suga put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you want to come with us? We have the same question and we also want to find solutions"

Hajime smiled back at him.

* * *

The meeting was held in front of Ukai Jr.'s konbini. Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Tsukishima ate and tried to come up with a way to return Kageyama to normal.

"I guess hitting him in the head is ruled out" Iwaizumi murmured.

"Yes, it was the first thing we tried" Ryuu and Noya answered.

"I think the answer lies in the psychological area, but I don't know how something complex could work on someone as unicellular as Kageyama" Tsukishima said.

Suga nodded.

"It has to be something very simple, almost insignificant. What could worry a young man as sweet and tender as Kageyama?"

Suddenly, he noticed that four pairs of eyes were staring at him. The setter blushed.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"Don't get mad, Suga-san, but you're the only one among us who could know it", Yuu replied.

"Well, in that case... Maybe the idea that he's not manly or strong enough to face life".

After a brief pause, Noya and Tanaka pouted and threw themselves into his senpai's arms.

"Aaaww! Don't worry, Suga-san, you are very masculine and strong!"

Hajime looked at Tsukishima, confused.

"Relax, they are just fools" the blonde replied, and then added: "What will you do, Iwaizumi-san? You can only influence Oikawa"

"I haven't thought about it yet, but..." In that moment, the dark haired boy's eyes lit up.

He was Oikawa's childhood friend. Obviously, he knew what his Achilles' heel was. The libero and Karasuno's wing spiker were still hugging Sugawara and shouting, until Coach Ukai opened the door and yelled at them. The meeting was over, but the counterattack had just begun...


	7. Sacrifices

Sugawara was lying on his bed, sleepless. He knew that the idea that had taken shape in his mind was dark. It had nothing to do with strategy or justice, but it was closer to the premise of 'the end justifies the means'. When he told Tsukishima, the blonde boy looked at him with wide eyes and a half smile. "Suga-san, it's great, but... Are you sure? If you want, I'll do it, I'm used to saying that kind of things", he said. The third setter had replied that everything was fine, but now he doubted it. Suga buried his face in the pillow.

"I can't back out now. Kageyama, Daichi... forgive me"

* * *

Kageyama played as always during class, not noticing the looks of love and hate he received from his teammates. He was happy for playing volleyball, nothing more.

Tsukishima saw Sugawara approaching the dark haired setter and leaving the gym together. He didn't feel particularly nervous, but wanted to know what kind of words his senpai would use to diminish Tobio's confidence. So, he tried to get close to the window, where he could hear quite well. But no one else should notice, or it could cause problems for his third year ally.

"Kageyama, we need to talk about your attitude in the last weeks"

"Ah! Tell me, senpai"

"Well, I think it's not appropriate for you to smile all the time…"

"Hinata told me something similar before... It's just that playing volleyball is my passion, and sharing it with my friends is great! I don't remember having felt something like this before".

"Really? Er... I think that's... nice"

_I knew Sugawara-san couldn't do it_ , Tsukishima sighed. After taking a deep breath, he opened the gym's door.

"Suga-san, by any chance, do you have ...? Oh, are you with Kageyama? I'm sorry to interrupt you"

The gray-haired young man looked at him, stupefied. The brun setter, on the other hand, had his eternal smile on his face. Apparently, he hadn't noticed anything.

"I just wanted to ask if you have an extra towel that you can lend me, Suga-san. I can't find mine". It was a mediocre excuse, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. "But, since I see you here, Kageyama, I'd like to tell you that I miss your previous personality: it intimidated the opponents. With your current attitude, I can't stop thinking that you are a weak player"

He thought about adding 'false, prudish and cloying attitude', but 'weak' had already done the job. Color and smile had disappeared from Tobio's face.

"I-I'm not weak, Tsukishima-kun"

The honorific 'kun' caught him off guard. That the King of the Court referred to a common plebeian in such a way was too funny. He almost laughed, but Sugawara-san's face stopped him.

His senpai was looking at Kageyama with concern!

"Kageyama, you're not weak..." He felt Kei's eyes pierce him furiously. Koushi avoided looking at him while he looked for precise words and added: "However, that's the impression you give. And that's negative for our team. Please think about it"

That words had affected number 9, apparently, because his expression was sad.  _How could I do something like that? What kind of senpai am I?_ , Suga asked guiltily to himself.

"I understand, Sugawara-senpai. I'll try to do something about it"

Tsukishima glanced at his two companions. Sensitive people were very annoying.

* * *

When class was over, Sawamura called Kageyama and asked him what was happening, because he seemed depressed. The young man told him about his talk with Sugawara and Tsukishima (adding that he would work even more to be stronger). When going home, he declined all the invitations that some teammates made him to accompany him and went alone to his house. He didn't even want to hang out with Hinata. Tobio felt as if his chest was empty. But it was Friday; the next day, he would meet his senpai and they would have a good time. He wouldn't call him 'weak' or ask him to change his attitude. At least, he hoped so.

Night passed quickly and Tobio woke up late. He got ready as best he could and ran to the meeting point with Oikawa-san, who was waiting with a smile on his face. Although there were no girls surrounding him, many young and adult women turned to look at his face.

Tooru had arrived an hour earlier, only because he was nervous. He didn't even pay attention to the feminine glances: all he cared about was his kouhai and what he would think of him.  _Do I look good? Will he like me?_  When he saw him arrive (a few minutes after ten o'clock), he felt a great relief, because Karasuno's setter was coming... with his gym clothes.

"Hello, Oikawa-san! Forgive me for being so late, have you been waiting for a long time?"

"No, don't worry... Hey, did you wear this because it was the first thing you found? Were you that belated?"

The young man shook his head.

"I'm using clean clothes. In fact, it took me longer to choose them than to be ready. And I brought a ball. Today we'll play volleyball, right, Oikawa-san?"

The older one sighed. His kouhai was as cute as clumsy. At least that remained the same.

"I hadn't planned a match for today, Tobio-chan. I didn't even bring clothes to change. I'm sorry".

A pout of sorrow appeared on the Karasuno student's face, but disappeared immediately.

"Er, then... What will we do?" he asked, confused.

Tooru decided to take a chance.

"Have you ever been on a date, Tobio-chan?"

The younger one's eyes were wide open due to surprise.

"No. Isn't that something that's done only with women?"

"Men can also have dates between them. And this would be like one".

"And what do we have to do?"

Oikawa was surprised of himself. By now, he would've beaten his kouhai for being so stupid, but he just wanted to start the date. They had been standing at the same place for a long time. So he put an arm around his kouhai's shoulder and took him for a walk.

"Lots of things: we can have ice cream, watch a movie, eat hamburgers, or go to a karaoke... OK, make volleyball tosses too (but don't ask me to show you my serve!), go to an amusement park..."

"Can we do all that in one day?" the brun boy said, impressed. His eyes were shining.

"If you have money and time, yes. If not, you have to settle for one or two options"

"Can it be three? I brought money"

_My adorable kouhai will kill me with his cuteness_ , the captain of Aobajohsai's team thought.

The first place that Tobio chose was the amusement park. He laughed as never before, tried all the mechanical games, got dizzy in one of them, managed to get to the bathroom to throw up and went out, ready and willing to try more games. His companion watched him, astonished: it was as if he had never gone to an amusement park before! When he asked, Kageyama replied that his parents had invited him throughout his childhood, but he wasn't interested because there were no volleyball courts.

Second place was the cinema. They went to see an action movie and moved away from the screen and other spectators. There, Tooru passed one of his arms over his partner's shoulder again, while the first year watched special effects in silence, with a stunned face.

"¿Do you like the movie, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked, caressing the young man's shoulder fondly. When he didn't reply, he looked at him: in darkness, Kageyama seemed to nod.  _He's such a fool! Doesn't he realize I can barely see him?_  Oikawa exclaimed to himself.

Once outside, they went to a fast food restaurant and ordered hamburgers. Luckily, Kageyama had a lot of money with him, because he ate thrice than his senpai.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were starving?"

"But I'm not that hungry, Oikawa-san..."

Definitely, the boy was a fiasco as a partner for a date, for both women and men. The third year setter looked at him, with his cheek resting on his hand and a smile on his lips.

It had been a great day.

* * *

"In the end, we couldn't play volleyball. I'm sorry, Tobio-chan" Oikawa apologized when they arrived at Kageyama's house.

"It doesn't matter, I had a great time and did many new things" he replied.

"I'm glad. Well, then, I'm going..."

"Ah, T-Tooru! Do you wanna come to my house for a moment? I have volleyball videos, some magazines and curry"

_His sense of hospitality revolves around what he likes, but it's so sweet that I can't say no_ , Tooru told to himself.

"If it doesn't bother you, of course I do. Thank you"

Once inside, Oikawa wondered why he disliked Kageyama so much. Did he hate him just because he was a volleyball genius? But he was almost useless without that! He didn't know how to have fun doing other things, he didn't have other interests or conversation topics, and he even didn't know how to make friends (except in Karasuno and now, with his new personality)... To put it bluntly, he had no life outside volleyball.

It was sad. It was sad.  _And I didn't realize that his volleyball talent was the only thing he had and valued about him!_

"Oikawa-san, I'll warm up some rice and curry for dinner ... Eh? Are you really that hungry?"

Tobio had only said something about food and his senpai was hugging him with affectionately. What to do? The only thing that he could think of was to remain still in the same place.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad senpai during Kitagawa Daiichi years. I was selfish and I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Tobio! The only thing that makes me happy is that now you have a team that loves and respects you..."

Kageyama's chest began to shake as if he had hiccups.  _Is he laughing?_  Oikawa moved back and saw his kouhai crying. His expression was of pure pain.

"I don't know if they love me, Tooru!"

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters!  
> I remember it hurt me to write about Suga being deliberately cruel with Tobio and feeling grateful with Tsukki, lol.  
> After this fanfic I really wanted to write an OiKage fic. And I'm on it!  
> Regards and thank you very much for your reviews!


	8. At peace

Oikawa gulped. His kouhai's eyes were huge as the sadness they expressed. His tears fell down his cheeks, while he stuttered what had happened in Karasuno.  _Wow, I didn't expect sweet Tobio-chan to have more problems on his team than at Kitagawa Daiichi_ , the older one thought.

Without thinking, he hugged the brun boy. Suddenly, he felt a great affection for his old schoolmate. The young man kept crying and instinctively returned the hug. Oikawa closed his eyes, sighing. He really liked him...

The third-year setter raised his hands and stroked Kageyama's hair and cheeks, which calmed him down a bit. Then, Tooru moved back to look at him.

"Wait, I need a kleenex..."

Silently, Tooru pulled one out of his pocket with one hand, while the other still caressed his kouhai's black hair. Oikawa's brown eyes had an apparently calm expression.

"T-Thank you... Don't you want to sit and read... eh, some magazines?" Kageyama said, after wiping his nose and tears.

"As you wish, Tobio"

Both of them sat on the sofa in the living room. The brun boy took some magazines from the coffee table and handed them to his visitor, who picked them up so that his hands brushed Kageyama's. The youngest one felt a chill:  _They aren't the hands of the dream... Instead of being warm, they burn._

Tobio's hands were cold and a little rough. Oikawa thought they would be softer, but it seemed that his body wasn't in accordance with his current personality. He looked at the boy, who was talking to him about something he didn't hear well: volleyball players? Volleyball matches in Japan? American volleyball? He noticed Tobio's lips, so thin and expressive, even when they didn't make his famous pout. Would they be soft?

Suddenly, Kageyama got up.

"I must heat the curry! I'll be right ba..."

A hand grasped his forearm tightly and held him close to the sofa. It was so hot that Kageyama thought it would leave skin burns.

"Tooru, is something wrong?"

Without warning, the eldest attracted him forcibly. Tobio fell over his senpai's legs and tried to move, but it was impossible. Oikawa had embraced him again, this time with much more strength. He could feel the third year's warm breath on his nape and his lips tracing the curve of his neck, his Adam's apple, his throat, his chin...

"No, Oikawa-san, wait a bit..."

Tooru's lips brushed his.

_They're soft_ , Oikawa told to himself. His eyes were closed. Through his skin, he could sense that Tobio was completely red. With his tongue tip, he began to caress his kouhai's lips, who held them tightly shut.

"Tobio, relax. I won't hurt you... ", Oikawa whispered.

"No, senpai, stop..."

He regretted having opened his mouth. Tooru's tongue had already entered and caressed his. He tried to move away, unsuccessfully.

"Why do you fight, Tobio..." It wasn't a question, but a sigh. He kissed the brun boy's cheek and found that it was wet. Startled, he opened his eyes.

Tobio had cried a little, but didn't seem to notice.

"Why didn't you stop, Oikawa-san? I didn't like what you were doing!"

The older one let him go of his embrace and Kageyama ran way to other end of the sofa. Oikawa looked at his own pants: they were tense in the crotch. Then he turned his gaze to his kouhai's jogging pants: there was no sign that anything had happened under them. Finally, he glanced at Tobio's face and immediately looked away, embarrassed.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Farewell was very uncomfortable. Oikawa apologized a thousand times, even prostrated himself -to his kouhai's horror- and finally, he left. The house felt cooler from that moment. Kageyama was at the entrance, in the dark. He touched his neck, the forearm that his senpai had held tightly, his lips and hair. He felt fear and a little disgusted. He shouldn't have been so permissive, but hey, he was his senpai, whom he had admired and feared so much... Would he have dared to hit the older one? That very idea made him shiver. Oikawa-san had behaved very strangely.

Kageyama prepared the bathroom, washed himself and then dipped in the tub. His parents weren't there: dad had a work trip and mom had gone to visit her family. He'd be alone until the middle of the week. He was used to it, but would have liked someone's company, some friend...

Did he have any?

After drying himself, he put on his pajamas and went to bed. Before going to sleep, he remembered Hinata. The red haired boy image helped him fall asleep.

* * *

"Suga, I need to talk to you" said Daichi's voice on the phone. He sounded very serious. The gray-haired young man gulped, nervous.

"Must it be today? It's Sunday..."

"I promise it won't take much time"

"Okay, let's get together in half an hour in the park"

Koushi took a deep breath and exhaled.  _Well, I knew that this moment was going to come_ , he thought. Once in the park, he saw that Daichi approached him with a serious face, but not angry, which was a great relief.

They both felt uncomfortable greeting each other and walked in silence for a few minutes. Daichi cleared his throat.

"Kageyama told me what you and Tsukishima told him on Friday. I understand Tsukishima, because he has that kind of personality -although I'll scold him tomorrow-, but you, Suga? Why?"

After a pause, the young man replied:

"I think it's true that Kageyama no longer imposes as before and that it would be much better for him (and us) to pretend a more aggressive attitude. That can also strengthen the other team players' attitude"

Sawamura looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"You know, you're probably right, but I don't notice you very convinced about that. Or are you jealous that Kageyama rivals your sweetness?"

When Daichi was suggesting that he could be jealous of Kageyama, Sugawara couldn't help but wince in disgust. His friend laughed.

"That was! You're jealous! But come on, there's no comparison between both of you, because..."

What did 'no comparison between both of you' mean? Koushi flushed with rage. He could stand many things; except that the man he admired -and loved- the most in his team compared him to a boy who didn't even exist (because Kageyama couldn't live eternally with a fake personality, right?). And, on top, he said it laughing! Furious, he stopped and confronted his friend.

"Daichi, I don't like to be compared with other people. But, to be honest, it bothers me much more that you are the one who does it, because... Well, we've been friends throughout high school, I've learned to know you, respect you and love you as a great friend... Even more ... Ah, damn! I like you, Daichi! That's why it hurts me to be compared by you! And it hurt me that you had hugged Kageyama!

He turned and walked without looking back. Hell, he had said everything in a fit of rage. What would Sawamura say? Then, a firm hand rested on his shoulder. He couldn't look at that hand's owner, but stopped.

"You didn't let me finish. I said that 'there is no comparison between both of two' because, although Kageyama is so kind now, he'll never surpass you".

Koushi looked at him, his cheeks burning.

"Suga... Did you really get jealous for me?" the captain of Karasuno asked. His friend looked away, embarrassed, and didn't reply.

Sawamura held him in his arms.

"If only you had told me before! I hugged Tobio because, at that moment, he seemed helpless, but my true feelings are for you, Koushi. I like you very much and that won't change"

The gray-haired young man hid his face in his hands. Although his expression couldn't be seen, it was easy to guess that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Daichi! I behaved like an idiot. I didn't want to hurt Kageyama, but I got carried away by my jel... rage. I'm sorry about what I did. Tomorrow I'll formally ask him for forgiveness" the third year setter sobbed. Daichi kissed him on the cheek. Then, they walked in silence, but smiling.

* * *

Tooru was lying on his bed. TV was on, but the young man wasn't paying attention. Guilt didn't allow him to move or leave his apathic state. Also, he didn't expect that kind of reaction! Tobio-chan should have been flattered!

_I'm going to teach him my serve as compensation_ , he told to himself. A few moments later, he received a call from Iwa-chan, which encouraged him a bit. When he hung up, he totally dismissed his previous idea: he didn't have to be so extreme either. It had only been a mistake, right?

When Hajime arrived, Oikawa noticed something different in his friend. Apparently, he had something to tell him. Volleyball news? Team news? A girlfriend?  _Ha! I'd like to see that_ , he laughed internally, but then became serious. Did he really want to see it?

He shook his head and looked at Hajime, who was zapping on TV while commenting what he had done the previous day. They had always been together and he was one of the few people who endured his way of being, apart from his family. Sometimes, Tooru wondered what would he do without Iwa-chan, but rarely dared to think about what would Iwa-chan do without him.  _He'd smile more, I suppose_ , was the conclusion he used to reach.

"Well, Iwa-chan, what was it you had to tell me?"

"Oh, that... It'll sound ridiculous, but I think I like Kageyama. I always thought he was a nice guy in Kitagawa Daiichi's early years and now it seems he is even more so, don't you think?"

Oikawa stared at him. Was he serious? On one side, he was horrified by the idea of having Iwaizumi as a rival for Tobio's heart ( _What am I thinking, I lost_ , he told to himself) and, on the other, Tobio was driving his best friend away from him, even unwittingly...

"Yeah, that's very nice. Treat him well, will you?"

He avoided Hajime's eyes as much as he could. But he got up and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I made a big mistake and that the way's open for you, Iwa-chan" he answered.

"A mistake? Don't tell me that you..."

Oikawa didn't dare to look at his best friend.

"I kissed him against his will and he got very upset with me. I didn't think he would reject me so violently... Oh, I didn't even know I liked him so much! But don't worry; I won't stand between you and him. I swear..."

Iwaizumi's hands still held him. Suddenly, they began to tremble. When Tooru looked up, he saw that Iwaizumi was crying.

* * *

_I can't believe it. This idiot really fell in love with him, Iwaizumi thought_ , hurt. He knew he had tears in his eyes, but it didn't matter. Damn, his heart was shattered! What did a few tears matter?

"Iwa-chan, I really regret what I did. If I had known about your feelings for Tobio, I wouldn't have got near him!"

"Who cares about Kageyama? I'm talking about you! Are you really in love with him?"

Tooru looked at him, surprised.

"I don't understand. You said you were feeling attracted to Tobio, why now you say he doesn't matter?"

Iwaizumi inspired and exclaimed:

"Because I was jealous and wanted you to feel upset! I know it was immature of me, but I wanted you to stop being so close to him because... Hell, I've always liked you, Oikawa!"

Silence fell. There was nothing more to add.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that now" Hajime murmured, releasing Tooru. The latter didn't move. He also didn't move when his best friend took his things and went home.

He couldn't. What the hell had happened?

* * *

Monday came with new opportunities for some people and new challenges for other. All students went to their classes. However, at the Karasuno volleyball club there was one absent.

"He doesn't answer his cellphone... Would it be a good idea if we go to see him?" Yamaguchi asked. Beside him were Asahi and Kiyoko, who shook their heads. If Kageyama hadn't invited them to his house, it would be rude to present themselves out of the blue.

At a certain distance, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Tsukishima watched the Kageyama fanclub.

"They wanted to pay him a visit, but luckily they gave up" Tanaka muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone went to visit him on his own" the blonde replied.

"Then, do we ambush them or what?"

"I don't intend to do anything other than practice. What matters most to me is that my movements are perfect" Nishinoya exclaimed. From afar, Asahi watched him. He seemed guilty.

"Noya-san, you're amazing!" Tanaka was already moved.

Hinata had a hard time focusing on class. He looked at the captain and Suga-san. Both of them seemed much happier than last week, thank goodness. At one point, the third-year setter had approached him to ask about Kageyama's health and Hinata had been scared. However, after seeing a sincere concern in his eyes, he explained that he hadn't seen his friend during weekend, but that he would inform him of any news.

At the end of the class, Noya and Tanaka stayed practicing spikes and rebounds. Shyly, Asahi approached them.

"Can I join?"

"Ah, Asahi-san! Eh..." Tanaka looked at Nishinoya. The libero glared seriously at the third year ace.

"Of course! But only if you can follow our rhythm" the shorter one answered, with a half-smile that Asahi returned.

* * *

Tsukishima was sure that many would pay a visit to Kageyama, so he decided to go ahead to make fun of them. When he was going to take the street that would take him to the setter's house, a voice called him.

"Wait for me, Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi managed to catch up with his friend, who was watching him silently.

"Are you going to visit the King of the Court, Yamaguchi?"

"Huh? I was going to ask you the same question, Tsukki. Actually, I was thinking about going home, but when I noticed you were taking the road to Kageyama's house..."

"... You wanted to join and tell me 'Let's go together', right?

Tadashi blushed a little.

"I don't know... At first I was surprised and I thought that you finally accepted his way of being, but then... I didn't like it".

"Because it would be rude to go without being invited, right?"

"Oh, no, aside from that ..."

Kei was exasperated.

"What's the problem, then? Are you jealous or something?"

"YES I AM, TSUKKI! I mean, yes"

Now it was Tsukishima who became totally red.

"Don't talk nonsense. Well, do you want us to go to Kageyama's house or somewhere else?

"No, not to Kageyama's house... Would you like eating something and then going to my house? Or yours, as you want"

Tsukishima was surprised for the second time. Before, his friend would have left all decisions in his hands, but now he had been more assertive. It made him a little nervous, but it was also interesting. Yamaguchi had a lot to show.

"OK, let's go to my house, then" he said, turning around so that his friend didn't see his smile.

* * *

Hinata watched Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving. He followed them from further back and was relieved when he noticed that they weren't heading to his best friend's house.  _Will it be all right if I go, even if it's to lend him my class notes?_ , he asked himself. Therefore, he called Kageyama and consulted him. The brun boy said that there was no problem, but that he felt a bit ill.

When he arrived, he rang the doorbell and Tobio opened the door. He looked terrible: still in pajamas, red and watery eyes and nose, and his voice sounded nasal.

"Hi Hinata, you can leave your bike in the yard. How was volleyball class?"

The red haired boy smiled. Still sick, Kageyama only thought about his favorite sport.  _Wouldn't it be nice if he thought of me too?_

"Very good, but it was only practice"

"I wish I could have been there"

The setter let Hinata in, and the latter was surprised at how big his friend's house was. Kageyama was heading to the kitchen to treat his guest, but Hinata stopped him.  _I'm a bit hungry, but he's got a cold and only wearing his pajamas! I can't let him feel sicker because of me_ , Shouyou thought, while pushing Tobio into his room.

"You should rest!"

"Huh? But I can heat you some food in a minute..."

"Don't worry! Let's go!"

Once in Tobio's room, Hinata felt calmer. He took out his notebook (with notes faithfully copied from Yachi's) and handed it to his friend, who immediately began to copy them with a smile. Shoyou looked at him for a few seconds. It was incredible that the King of the Court from Kitagawa Daiichi could be that sweet...

He had to hold back the impulse to touch his hand or shoulder. It would be too rude, right? Even a rose petals touch could be rough, so his fingers were out of question. The red haired middle blocker looked at his hands, unsure.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?" Even Tobio's voice was soft. The young man gulped, uncomfortable.

"No, it's just that..."

The doorbell interrupted him, very timely.  _I almost said something terrible!_  Shoyou yelled to himself.

Kageyama got up and put on the team's jacket.

"Who could be at this hour? My parents are traveling and they haven't told me anything about visitors"

"Maybe it's better not to open. What if it's a thief...?"

"Thieves don't ring doorbells!" Tobio laughed.

From below, they heard a familiar voice.

"Kageyama, are you there? I'm Sugawara"

The brun boy peeked from his bedroom window and said he was coming down immediately. After he left, Hinata stood near the stairs. He didn't want to be seen and had doubts: Why had Suga bother to come to Kageyama's house? Would he want to hurt him or something?  _If something happens, I'll interrupt them_ , he thought.

"Sorry to bother you at this time and without calling you first. I just wanted to apologize for my attitude. I know I was wrong. Well... I was upset when I saw Sawamura hugging you... And I'm sorry I told you that you were a weak player. That was a lie"

_Wow, Suga-san..._ , Shouyou told to himself. There was a pause. He heard his friend clearing his throat.

"Er... Thank you for telling me this, Sugawara-san. It really hurt me to be weak, but I'm glad to know that it's not like that. And I never wanted you to be jealous, I swear!"

"It's okay, Kageyama-kun", Koushi smiled. "I promise to do my best for your teammates to treat you better"

Kageyama thanked him several times and invited his senpai to come in, but he declined the invitation and said goodbye. Hinata heard the door close and went back to Tobio's room. When he entered the room, his friend was about to say something to change the subject, but Kageyama exclaimed:

"Suga-san came to apologize and said he'll try for the team to treat me better! This means they won't hate me anymore"

Hinata jumped up.

"Nobody hates you, Kageyama! They're just a little jealous, because you're... uh... well, you're great"

Tobio looked at him with bright eyes.

"Hinata, you're the only one who really supports me, I'm really glad you're by my side"

"Kageyama, i-if you want, you can tell me Shouyou" Hinata said, with red cheeks. His teammate also blushed.

"Oh... Well, S-Shouyou, you can tell me Tobio"

After a few moments, they dared to look each other in the eyes. At first, insecurely. As seconds passed, they began to smile shyly...

And then, the doorbell rang again.


	9. Nothing is forever

_Who will be this time?_  Hinata asked to himself, annoyed. Something was about to happen with Kageyama! The way they looked at each other wasn't just as friends... He had a perfect opportunity and lost it.

"I'll see who it is. I'll try to be quick" Tobio said, breaking their special moment. His friend was about to lose hope, but calmed down when he looked at Tobio's eyes: he seemed a bit irritated.

Again, Shouyou heard everything from upstairs, with a bit of shame and guilt, but dismissed them immediately. He wasn't doing anything wrong, it was just to make sure no one was coming to harm his Tobio.

"O-Oikawa-san! What are you doing here?"

Tobio's voice was slightly altered. Hinata trembled at the thought that the Great King, the most dangerous rival of all, was facing his friend and he couldn't do anything... But then, he noted that his friend's reaction was what had worried him the most.

"Don't worry, Kageyama, I just came to apologize formally"

"You already did it, it's OK... And it's embarrassing, Oikawa-san..."

"No, it's not okay! What I did was unpresentable!" With that said, Oikawa leaned in 90 degrees.

"Kageyama, I truly apologize for having kissed and touched you without your consent. I don't know what happened to me. I promise I won't do it again... And I don't think I have the right to ask you this, but I hope you don't hold a grudge against me"

"Don't worry; I don't hold a grudge against you. But stop it, please..."

Tooru looked at him, but Tobio avoided his gaze.

"Why? Is there anyone else here?"

After a short pause, the younger one, looking down at the ground, exclaimed:

"I-It's just I don't want to remember it!"

Tooru smiled sadly. It had really displeased him, while he had enjoyed it so much... Then he remembered Iwa-chan's expression and felt more pain. He still didn't know what he felt for his best friend, but was sure that his absence would be more harmful for him than Tobio-chan's.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore" replied Aobajohsai's setter. He turned around and added: "Give my regards to Chibi-chan".

Tobio nodded, surprised, and closed the door. How did he know...? He didn't want to tell it to Hinata, because of shame and fear. _I wish he hadn't heard anything, but it's impossible, because Oikawa-san spoke very loudly!,_  he thought, sadly.

When he reached second floor, he found his friend sitting by the stairs. Hinata was pale and his look was similar to the one he had in difficult matches. A chill ran down his spine.

"Sorry, I heard what the Great King said"

"Oh"

Kageyama passed by and went to his room. The red haired boy jumped up and touched his shoulder. His hand was cold.

"You don't have a cold... You felt bad because of Oikawa, right?"

The brun boy nodded.

"Next time I see him, I'll kill him" hissed number 10, furious.

Kageyama turned his head.

"Don't be so extreme, Shouyou!"

"Are you defending him? Why did you let him do that to you?" The young man immediately regretted having said such stupidity: his best friend was crying.

Between sobs, Tobio told him about the date, how good it had been (Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy), surprise -and later, fear- caused by Aobajohsai's captain and the pain that seized him at the end.

"I know it didn't involve... sex, but..."

"But he took advantage of your trust" Hinata finished, with a muffled voice. There was nothing left of his earlier rage. "I'm really sorry I told you something so horrible. Can I give you a hug... Tobio?", he asked shyly. The other nodded.

Hinata was smaller and seemed more fragile than him. His arms were thin, but embraced his torso tightly. Kageyama hugged his friend too. His back was so narrow!

Then, Hinata took one of his hands.

"T-Tobio, I want you to know that I'll never hurt you… again, because I... I love..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Kageyama -with eyes brighter than ever- kissed him on the lips.

* * *

They were a long time kissing, to Hinata's excitement. Then, the house host explained about his search for the 'warm hand' that had given him so much strength in the hospital and invited him to stay overnight, innocently. Shouyou accepted, but first decided to go home, to find clothes for next day and tell his mother that he'd spend the night with Kageyama.

"Is it necessary?" Kageyana protested, with an adorable pout.

"Yes, because these clothes are dirty and yours are too big for me! But don't worry; I'll go as fast as possible".

When he returned to Tobio's house, they ate, took a bath and talked as if they always had been a couple. They went to bed together.

"I can't sleep, I'm very happy to have found you. I missed the warmth of your hands so much..." Kageyama muttered, smiling. Hinata sighed.

"I can't believe you've chosen me among so many people. I really thought that I wouldn't have any chance! I love you so much, Tobio, I swear"

"And I love you too... Shouyou!"

They kissed and hugged again. Hinata's happiness was too much; his desire to feel Kageyama, too. But he didn't dare to go further, because of his friend's recent wound. However, it wasn't a necessity. There would be time.

They fell asleep holding hands and with a smile on their lips.

* * *

It was early morning, with a little cold.  _My head hurts_  was the first thing the host thought when he woke up. How many hours had he slept? When he tried to take his right hand to his temple, he noticed it was tangled in Hinata's hands...

_WHAAAAT?!_

Abruptly, he withdrew his hand and turned away as much as possible from the red haired boy, who didn't even notice it, just smiled in dreams. The brun guy was about to shake him hard to wake him up and take that stupid smile away from his face, but he chose not to do it. He looked happy.  _Is he happy to be by my side? Why were we holding hands? What the hell is going on here?_

He tried to remember something, anything, about the previous night, but it was useless. His last memory was when he was practicing in the gym and something had hit him.

He spent about half an hour trying to find an explanation. During that time, Hinata tried to approach and embrace him. As Kageyama was sitting, Shouyou's hands almost touched his bottom, so he placed a cushion between them. The sleeper held it tight. Too tight. Tobio frowned, nervous: seeing him sleeping made him feel uncomfortable, he wanted to wake him up as soon as possible.  _If not ... If not, what?_ , he said to himself.

Then, Shouyou stirred on his side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked almost like a girl, but better... The idea made Tobio blush and look away with anger. His mind was making too many jokes.

"Hi, Tobio-chan, did you sleep well?" Hinata asked, stretching happily.

"What do you think, Hinata idiot? And who is 'Tobio-chan', eh?"

Shouyou froze. Slowly, he seated on the bed. His face was white as the sheets.

"You're back to normal... I'm glad"

"I don't understand anything of what you say. Oi! Why are you crying?"

Hinata touched his face and found that his cheeks were wet. He knew exactly why, but he couldn't tell his teammate: that he had fallen in love with his sweet personality, that his feelings had been reciprocated, that the last thing he saw was his smile and the first thing, his frown.

And that he thought he would have all the time in the world to love someone who no longer existed.

The red haired boy asked permission to go to the bathroom and, after a few minutes, his expression had returned to normal. So he explained everything to Kageyama, from the bad serve to the kind conversation of the night before, including Oikawa's affair. As he talked, Tobio's face paled more and more. It would have been funny in other circumstances, but Shouyou didn't dare look him in the eye. In fact, he omitted to talk about their accepted love declaration: he knew that it would make the Karasuno setter feel much worse.

"You really don't remember anything, Kageyama?

"I tried and I can't. I hope nothing strange had happened ... I mean last night"

"Not at all, nothing happened", the smaller one said. Tobio sighed.

"Anyway, what day is today?"

"It's Tuesday. And yesterday you missed classes, but I brought you my notes, so don't worry..."

However, the brun boy had already jumped out of bed and was running to the bathroom.

"Hinata, you idiot, we're going to get late! I'll bathe first and you'll go after me"

Number 10 was left alone in the room. He buried his face in his friend's pillow and breathed deeply. He wouldn't have another chance.

* * *

 

They arrived at school on time. Classes were long and complicated for Kageyama, because he understood almost everything, but current subjects had nothing to do with what he had studied last time. It was an unpleasant feeling. He'd have to check his notebooks at home.

Volleyball class was strange, too. Everyone, including coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei and even Kiyoko-san, looked at him as if he were an alien. Hinata was the only one who didn't look at him.

"Hi, Kageyama! How are you?" Sawamura asked.

"I'm fine, Sawamura-san"

"What happened to your kind smiles, Your Majesty?" Tsukishima taunted. Yamaguchi looked scared to his friend and the dark haired setter, who seemed really angry.

"EH?!"

Then, Nishinoya and Tanaka patted him on the back, shouting 'Welcome, Kageyama, we missed you!' Tobio didn't know how to react. He remembered everything that Hinata had told him that morning: his change of attitude and the problems he had brought to the team. At least, it seemed that everything was OK and class went smoothly.

When he left school, Kageyama discovered that Hinata had already gone home.  _That idiot... I had to talk to him_ , he told to himself. Passes were decent, but not 100% as before. Hinata was spacing out.

On the street, he saw Oikawa. Aobajohsai's captain was alone and walking towards him. He looked more unpleasant than usual. Kageyama gulped.

"Tobio-chan! I'm glad to see you here. I recently saw Chibi-chan, who told me you're the same as before".

The younger one didn't answer. Oikawa stared at him, with an indecipherable expression. When Tobio was about to say something to get away, Tooru exclaimed:

"You remember that I taught you my serve, right? You better haven't forgotten, because I won't show it to you again!"

Kageyama paled. Did Oikawa-san really teach him his famous serve? When? Dammit!

Far away, he saw Iwaizumi-san, who was running towards them with a furious grimace.

"Oikawa, what are you doing here! We have a practice match in 15 minutes, you idiot!"

When he reached them, he saw Kageyama and his face changed. He still remembered what happened with Oikawa because of Tobio, although he knew that Karasuno's setter was more a victim than a victimizer.

"Iwaizumi-san, is it true that Oikawa-san taught me his serve?!"

Seijou's vicecaptain noticed Kageyama was behaving differently. In fact, he seemed to be the same old grumpy kid again. He looked at his childhood friend, who winked discreetly at him. Hajime sighed.

"I doubt he did. And now, if you'll excuse us, we have a game to play... See you soon. Oh, and I'm glad you got better, Kageyama"

"Iwa-chan, you're terrible!" Oikawa yelled, while being dragged by his best friend.

Kageyama looked at them, confused. Then, he shrugged and walked home, thinking about Hinata (more than he wanted).


	10. It's not you, it's us

The practice match ended with Aobajohsai's victory. But that wasn't important for the team's vicecaptain. While taking a shower, Iwaizumi was thinking about what had happened with Oikawa.

After he left his best friend's house, Hajime couldn't sleep. _I behaved like an idiot, I have to apologize..._ , he said to himself, while looking at the ceiling.

However, it wasn't necessary, because Oikawa sent him a message that morning:

"Iwa-chan, why are you angry with me? Forgive me! Can we talk?

. ゜ ゜ ('O `) ° ゜."

The truth is that Hajime didn't dare to look at his childhood friend after that embarrassing moment... And the worst thing is that he didn't trust himself to keep his composure near Oikawa. Yes, he could scold him, hit him and walk with him to everywhere, but all that demanded him a mental preparation, although Oikawa -despite his intelligence and sharpness- had a rather predictable behavior. _That's why I reacted so badly that night, I didn't expect him to say that..._ , Iwaizumi justified himself for the umpteenth time. His response was:

"OK, can you come this evening to my house?"

Oikawa replied that that was fine.

And everything changed after that conversation.

* * *

Iwaizumi finished showering and dried himself. He was a little late, so most of his teammates had already left. Only Oikawa remained, sitting on a bench.

"You took your time, Iwa-chan"

"Leave me alone, Oikawa. If you want, you can go first"

"And lose this opportunity to bother you? Never" However, he changed his position on the bench and turned his back on his friend.

Grunting, Iwaizumi began to dress. He was very aware of Oikawa's presence and, although he knew that his friend wasn't looking at him, he felt self-conscious. Well, it was better than before: for years he had to hide his feelings and blushed every time he saw Oikawa covered (or not) by a towel, and almost gave himself away when Tooru tickled him during second year.

Sleeping in the same room was terrible, too; either in Oikawa's house, where everything was permeated with his scent, or in Hajime's room, because Tooru demanded to sleep next to him in his bed and Iwaizumi was unable to refuse.

"I'm ready, Oikawa. You can turn around"

The young man didn't move. Hajime was about to reprimand him, when he noticed that his friend was serious.

Their conversation at Iwaizumi's house had gone well, according to the homeowner. The dark haired man apologized for his previous reaction and declared his feelings for his childhood friend, without looking at him. It was embarrassing. But then, when he confessed everything, he felt like a weight was lifted from his heart. It was there when he looked up and saw Tooru's eyes full of tears.

"I... I'm so sorry, Iwa-chan... I never noticed anything..." he hiccupped.

"Don't worry, that's what I wanted" Hajime replied, a little uncomfortable. It was strange to see Oikawa crying for him.

"And you kept all those... feelings ... and I liked another person..."

Iwaizumi tried not to get angry, but it was difficult.

"Well, there was nothing you could do, those are feelings, Oikawa. One doesn't control them. And I don't need you to feel sorry for me"

"No, it's not it... I liked you for a long time, but I didn't think you could like me, and when Tobio-chan started being kind to me, I think that's why I was attracted to him..."

Hajime looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean that, during all these years, the person you liked the most was me?"

When the young man nodded shyly, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Oikawa, you moron?!"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship! You scream and hit me, how did you expect me to confess? Also, I'm sure that, without me, you would be happier and smile more..."

Hajime sighed and held Tooru in his arms until he calmed down.

"Forgive me, Oikawa. I've behaved like an idiot with you"

"And I've driven you mad"

"Yeah, a lot"

"But you're still by my side..."

"Yes, as long as you want. I really love you, with your flaws and virtues. And although I could be happy without you, I'm not interested in that path. I prefer to be with you".

Oikawa hugged him tightly.

"Does that mean you'll stop hitting me if I misbehave?"

"Only if you improve your attitude"

"Oh, dammit"

That evening, they ended up laughing.

* * *

But now, Oikawa's face looked like stone and Iwaizumi didn't understand very well why. Was he forgetting something... or his best friend was hiding it?

"Is there something wrong, Oikawa?" he asked when they left school. The brown haired boy stopped. "If you still have feelings for Kageyama and need more time... I can wait for you. As always" Hajime added.

Oikawa shook his head.

"The truth is that I'm worried about what's coming. If this doesn't work, we can't go back to the relationship we had before..."

"Who says this won't work? Don't be stupid!"

"You never smile when I'm with you! And I don't even call you by your name..."

Iwaizumi had to admit that that was true. He didn't call him 'Tooru' either, but he did like to be with his friend, even if he was unpleasant sometimes. It wasn't joy and smiles what Oikawa gave him, but the feeling of being alive and being challenged at every moment. It was tiring... and fun.

"You make me want to be better. You're a constant challenge, you know?"

Tooru looked at him, confused.

"Is it good or bad?"

Iwaizumi approached and embraced him. Then, he whispered in his ear:

"It's just what I need... Tooru"

Oikawa was red. The sun casted its last rays on the street, so Aobajohsai's captain seemed to be even more blushed.

"Can I call you by your name, Iwa-chan?"

"Yes... When we get home, whisper it in my ear".

* * *

There were no problems in Karasuno practice matches. The only thing that worried them was to be better and nothing distracted them. It was a relief for Suga and Sawamura. Hinata was also relieved, in part, but he felt a weight on his heart that prevented him from fully enjoying this break. He tried not to show it in his playing style.

At the end of class, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left together, as always; Sawamura and Sugawara walked away while talking about improving a synchronized attack; Nishinoya jumped next to Asahi and Kiyoko accompanied Yachi to the bus stop. The only ones left behind were Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kageyama and Hinata.

"It’s so annoying! Everyone leaves in pairs... Anyone would say they're dating! And Kiyoko-san left me alone..." Tanaka said.

"She was never by your side, Tanaka", Ennoshita answered, but the bald boy ignored him.

"Well, I'm going home. I hope Saeko will introduce me one of her friends ... Ah, Ennoshita! Do you have your movies here? I want to watch that one with Kiyoko-san in uniform..."

The serious sophomore resisted, claiming that his copies weren't for public exposition, but Tanaka convinced him (rather, forced him to go home). Only Tobio and Shouyou remained.

"Well, Kageyama, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow!" Hinata said, getting on his bike. The brun boy put a hand over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Hinata. You've been avoiding me all week and when you play you seem to think about something that's not volleyball. Why?"

The red haired boy blushed and his eyes looked full with tears. How could he explain? What if it affected his performance, or both of them? Perhaps the best thing was to take the risk; he had been holding back the tears for many days.

"Er... Kageyama, do you remember when I said that nothing had happened that night we were together in your house?"

Tobio paled.

"Don't tell me... we did it?!"

He almost grabbed him by his jacket's collar, but Hinata backed away.

"No, it's not that! I swear! I just confessed my feelings to you and you said you liked me too..." He couldn't keep talking because of the tears and Kageyama stopped. Then, a violent blush covered his cheeks and ears, but Hinata didn't notice it.

"You... Did you like me just because I was kind?"

Shouyou stopped crying and looked at him, hiccupping. Tobio didn't seem angry.

"I like you since last year, Kageyama, when you were in Kitagawa Daiichi. Since I saw you entering the court..."

The setter opened his eyes wide. Since he woke up holding Hinata's hands, he had thought that his friend's feelings were due to his kindness caused by the hit. He didn't think it could be from earlier.

"I... I also like you, Hinata; and since that time, too. I think it was when I noticed you weren't going to drop the ball so easily. But... but if you expect a kind and loving person, I can't make you happy".

 _Just by hearing him saying that, it's enough!_ , Shouyou told to himself, smiling.

"I love you as you are, Kageyama! It's true that your kind personality made me fall in love with you even more, but I prefer you like this... So nobody will get close to you!" the red haired boy laughed, hugging him.

The only thing his blushing companion could say, while trying to return the sudden hug, was: "Hinata, you idiot!"

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, thanks for your patience, views, kudos and comments :)  
> Regards!


End file.
